Computing devices, especially mobile devices such as tablets, smartphones, and electronic book readers, are being widely adopted by users. Client devices are being relied upon to render content requested for playback. It is now common for a client device to render various types of media content such as video and audio, among other files. When a client device requests content from another computer, the computer may provide the content as part of a content stream, and the client device may provide playback of the content via a display and/or speakers, for example.